


地獄への道

by luoshu1220



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, 卡卡西中心, 旗木卡卡西 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoshu1220/pseuds/luoshu1220
Summary: 2020.09.15，旗木卡卡西生日贺文





	地獄への道

前往地狱之路·地獄への道

原创人物第一视角

剧情捏造、人物ooc有

真没想到；卡卡西浅浅抿了口茶，半垂着眼朝着我懒懒笑了笑说：我居然是我们这一届里活的最长的。我原以为像我那种孤僻的性格，早该在十多岁时就不知道死在哪里了。

我应该反驳的，至少该说些客套的安慰话。但我翻遍了我贫瘠的词库，竟然找不出一句回应——我实在是没办法在事实面前信口胡诌。于是我只能沉默以对。

其一·名前

我知道的，他不相信我——应该说，他从来没有相信过任何人。这其实也很正常。有过他那种经历的人要是还能保持对「人类」的信任的话，不是天真到愚蠢，就是已经活够了。

我看向那个戴着猎犬面具的三代目直属暗部，他沉默寡言、浑身冰冷，连发梢上都浸满了鲜血的气息。这是个危险人物；我得出了结论。但是杀死他是团藏大人的命令——三番五次拒绝团藏大人的邀请、暗地里勾结从根部叛逃的甲，让团藏大人失去珍贵的试验品，他早就该死了。

「残杀同伴者卡卡西」，你也来试试被同伴背叛的滋味吧。

“把你的刀收起来。”他说。

我心下一惊，条件反射后退时无意中踩断了一节枯树枝干。夜里的这般声响无异于我的死亡通知书，任务失败似乎就此成为了板上钉钉的事。我心下越发恼怒，可是……他怎么会发现我？我的隐匿之术可是得到过团藏大人的承认的，而那个人……而那个人甚至没有转过身来面向我。他只是侧过半张脸，那时常闭着的罪恶右眼在这暗夜中闪着诡谲的红光。

——是写轮眼。他从那个早夭的宇智波那里抢来的写轮眼。

握着刀柄的虎口似乎在微微颤抖，但是我管不了那么多了。偷袭为上，急攻则次，拉长战线最下。我默记着团藏大人传授给我的战术，深知若无法将他一击毙命，凭我现在的实力，恐怕只能白白送死。

一息之间，他已如同鬼魅般蹲在了我面前。我正对着他的刀尖被两指钳住，又生生折断。“……你的队长没有告诉过你，刀锋不能指向同伴吗。”

他居然还能用这样毫无波澜的平板语调说出「同伴」两字——我几乎忍不住喉头翻涌的反胃感。我勉力遏制住面部肌肉的抽动，咬牙切齿地出了声。

“……你也能算是同伴吗？需不需要我帮你数数死在你手下的人有多少是木叶忍者？”他倏然沉默了，我又嘲讽道，“就连你那只眼睛，也是从你那个队友身上抢来的吧。”

我甚至没能看清他的移动轨迹，便已经被他扼住脖子狠狠掼在了地上。他将力道把控得极好，我后脑着地摔得头晕眼花，周遭空地上的枯叶却没被震起几片。他指端的尖爪在颈动脉处充满暗示意味地滑动，我咬牙挣了挣，反而又将心口处的要害在他的右手下暴露无遗。

“你还有什么想说的，我都无所谓。唯有朋友最后托付给我的心意，我绝不会容许他人随意侮辱。”

我被他毫不掩饰的杀意震慑，全然忘记我已犯了大戒——我盯着他的异瞳出神，甚至忘却了我的脖颈和心口都被还他拿捏在指尖——但是，那是怎样的一双眼睛啊？明明毫无干劲地耷拉着，眼白里甚至还有休息不足的血丝，可只消两扇睫毛轻轻一动，他那青黑色的瞳仁里便流露出野狼般的锐利来。

沉默对峙间，有枚苦无从他脑后破空而来，他轻松偏头躲过，那利器便正好划破我的脸侧，钉在我动弹不得的耳边。附着在苦无上的银白查克拉骤然消散，我心中暗骂他真是老奸巨猾，那暗器的目标本该是我的眉心，他将其弹开救我一命还顺带卖我个人情，又特意要我见血警醒我记得他的这番「美意」……我越发觉得他用心险恶，察觉到他手指微微卸力时，便忙不迭与他拉开距离。

有敌袭。他打出手语道。……注意警戒，就地斩杀。似乎是犹豫了一番，他的这一组手势略微延迟了些。

我在心里咋舌。刚才那一发苦无根本没法确定敌人的方位和数量，只要我借着去警醒队友的理由小小退场一会儿，给他的支援稍微延迟一会儿，不就可以干净利落地手不沾血完成任务了吗？我微不可察地扯起嘴角，心中已经盘算好了接下来的计划。

我转身时，背后已经响起了压抑的打斗声。那边约莫有十人，却没有一个向我投掷暗器。想来是写轮眼卡卡西英名远播，这些刺客被他那价值千金的头颅迷了眼，从而对我这无名小卒毫无兴趣吧。我倒乐得清闲，一步步朝驻营地小心挪去。

瞬息间，我猝不及防被他踹倒在帐前，正欲抬头之时，又被他拽着后脑狠狠按进土里。猛然吃了一嘴土屑，我差点要暴起与他堂堂正正地打一架。爆发前我敏锐地感觉到趴在我身上的这个人浑身颤抖得厉害，腹部的布料像是浸了水似的粘腻，想到他可能是受了伤，才略微忍下气来。片刻后他才翻身小心地滚向旁边的树根，我向四周扫视了一圈，才发现我周围的土地早已插满了尖锐的竹筒。

我还没来得及惊讶，他便已经出了声，“我记得我说过要你警戒。”

自知理亏，我咬住嘴唇没再与他多说，转身向营地走去。烦躁地扶腰时又摸了一手的血，我心下一惊，回头看时他还靠在那棵树下，未曾移动分毫。又看向他将我扑倒的地方，那里模模糊糊被竹筒围出一个人形的轮廓，联想到他嘲讽我时那略显虚弱的语气，我猜出了个大概。

……或许他并没有像团藏大人说的那样罪恶。这已是他第二次救我，若只是想逢场作戏，弹开那枚苦无便已算是仁至义尽了，又何必冒着生命危险再来救我第二次，救一个明确表示了要取他性命的人？

察觉到我居然对杀死他的任务产生了动摇，我摇了摇头，不再想不该我想的事。团藏大人的命令是绝对的，而我只要尽力服从便可。

“看看你现在这幅狼狈样子，随便来个敌人都能杀了你。”我调转方向慢慢逼近他，他藏在面罩下的脸却依旧看不出喜怒。我倒想看他发火。怒吼也好，用尽气力与我厮杀也好，正常人的反应不过如此罢了。他若是趁机对我发出攻击，我更有了反击的理由。

令我失望的是，他只是默默垂下了眼睛，一副疲倦至极的样子。

“……”我几乎要被他这毫不作为的颓废懈怠模样激怒。勉强压下内心的挫败感，我又挑衅道，“真的没问题吗？我只需要一刀就可以结果你，再带着我身上的伤在离你不远的地方一躺，谁都会以为你是在敌袭后趁火打劫想要杀我，却反而被制裁吧——毕竟你在暗部里名声可不太好啊，队长。”

他反而彻底合上了眼睛。我气急败坏，几乎要抽出刀来真的冲上去砍他。我深呼吸着把我那把卷了刃的刀褪去刀鞘，直直对着他毫无防备的腹部。

“就这样刺下去，你也觉得无所谓吗。”

这是最后一次。我最后一次给他选择的机会。如果他仍旧这般无动于衷，我便不会再手软。我曾经以为他不像传闻中的那样冷血无情，但现在，我好像相信了些。对自己都漠不关心，对自己的性命都视若尘土的人，又该怎么学会珍惜同伴的性命呢？

我也闭上了眼睛。还未挥下那决定我们两人命运的一刀，利器穿透肉体的沉闷噗呲声便突兀传至脑海。耳边仿佛有千鸟的凄鸣一闪而过，身后那人倒地发出的碰撞声着实在我意料之外。我惊慌地睁眼，他早已不在几秒之前的位置。与之相对的，他因失血过多而越发苍白的脸出现在我面前。

他居然、迎着我的刀捅穿了自己的腹部……我僵硬地扭头向后看去，未曾见过的忍者胸前开着一个空荡荡的洞，看起来是被那招千鸟一击毙命。

我摸了摸自己的脑后，果不其然是一手的湿润触感。恍神间他已经握住刀身硬生生的把自己从那上面取了下来，踉跄几步才摔进他刚刚坐着的位置。

“……对任务目标抱有仁慈之心，对真正想取你性命的人毫无戒备，我真好奇团藏到底是怎么教你的。”

“随你怎么说吧。”我低下头，“……反正你也看出来了，我已经没有办法再杀你了。”

“癸，团藏大人为我起的名字。”回程的路上，我对背对着我的他说，“如果我能活着从根部离开的话，请你——卡卡西前辈，重新为我起个名字吧。” 

他依旧沉着地在树林间行进着，似乎对我的请求无动于衷。片刻后他才反应迟缓地嘶哑笑了几声，未知的回应湮没在树枝折断的声音里。我怔愣在原地。他直直栽下去的苍白身影是我从未想过的诡异景象，直到我如梦初醒去查看他的情况时，他都没有再动过一下。

血从他身上的贯穿伤处汩汩流出，他面罩下的唇被近乎同色的犬齿紧紧咬着。而那贪婪蚕食着他的血的土壤，则渐渐显露出一种生机饱满的不详暗红色来。

“我啊，才不想给你起名字呢，别随随便便就把责任全都推给别人啊。名字也好，性命也好，你从今往后的崭新人生也好，都是你自己的东西吧？如果我真的如你所说，为你起了名字，那对你来说，我不就又变成‘团藏大人’那样的人了吗？”他淡淡盯我一眼，缩在病号服里皱着眉头说教我，“……你啊，还是看重自己一点为好。”

其二·「猎犬」

五代目昏睡不醒、木叶人心惶惶群龙无首时，卡卡西被高层召去商讨了继任事宜。在此期间，他的所有任务都被移交给了其他上忍。明明即将成为一个忍村的最高领导人，他却少有的闲了下来。

我在街上遇到他时，他正站在外围书摊面前发呆。我顺着他的视线看去，不同版本的亲热天堂按照他习惯的顺序摆在一起。身为忠实书迷，路过书摊时顺手整理被翻乱的书籍好像已然成为了他的某个惯例。

我主动上前跟他打招呼，本想着拍拍他的肩，手下的肌肉触感却僵硬得怪异。他条件反射绷紧了脊背，旋即又弯着眼睛从手臂的空挡里钻了出来。

许久未见，我们长长对视着，竟然说不出一句话来。我不由得哑然——明明是过命的交情，竟然也败给了时间，致使变成现在这副相看两尴尬的局面。我实在是不好意思再在自来也大人的巨作前停留，徒然张了张嘴想要告辞，却被他打断了。

“难得有机会，去喝酒吧。”沉默了半晌，他提议说。

我自然不会虚情假意的拒绝。几巡推盏后，我们两人都有了点醉意，先前的尴尬气氛也再无一点踪迹。在暗部里，我未曾听过卡卡西一杯便倒的传言；可这样看来，他也不太像是属于千杯不醉的那个层次。酒瓶撤了几轮，我的脑子几乎要被酒精泡发；再看他那边，卡卡西已经趴在桌子上了。

“正彦。”他侧脸贴着桌子，有点口齿不清地呼唤我，“别做暗部了吧。”

我愣了一下。“为什么这么说？”

“我好像要当火影了、咳，”他猝然呛了下，又灌了自己一口酒才继续说道，“我很希望你能做我的影卫。”

语毕，卡卡西便没再说话。我感激他留给我的思考余地，悄悄地把他面前的清酒撤下来一瓶。

时针又转过一圈，居酒屋里也没再留下几个顾客。“从暗部退下来吧……”他已经醉得几乎撑不起腰身，却还死死记得这个话题。我哑然失笑，也半眯着眼昏昏欲睡。

“真是的，暗部那个地方也该让给年轻人啦……一直在暗部泡着的话，人说不定会疯掉的……”他的话音到最后几乎变成了呢喃，“——人不也和植物一样吗？多晒晒阳光总是好的。来做我的影卫吧？无聊的时候可以和我对练，我也可以活动一下。人老了、要是还因为这个长出小肚子的话，绝对会被鸣人他们笑死的吧……”卡卡西昏昏沉沉的点着头，作势要从桌上爬起来。

他像个真正的老年人那样语调缓慢，眼神失焦。但没有一个人会傻到以为这就是旗木卡卡西真实的模样——他的颓丧与平庸不过是伪装自己的手段罢了。

沉默了一会儿后，卡卡西说，“当年，四代目大人也对我说过这样的话。”

真奇怪，他现在看起来清醒得很。我从未参与过他最痛苦的十几年人生，我也没有重要到能抚平他所有伤口的程度。如果他最爱的人里有一个能陪在他身边，他也不至于把自己逼到这个地步。

我规划了一下措辞，说，四代目大人是很优秀的忍者。

卡卡西说，他是我心里最优秀的火影。如果没有那次事件的话，想必这个六代目还轮不到我来顶替。

他又说，那天晚上，我不应该待在村子里。

……我真是不知道为什么突然开始了这么沉重的话题。只好说，那是上级的命令。

他重复道，我应该留在玖辛奈大人身边的。

“这不怪你、”

卡卡西像没听到一样，自顾自盯着杯里透明的酒液，“每次想起来，都觉得当初死的人如果是我就好了……”他浅淡的尾音飘散在空气里，脸上的表情看起来居然是真情实感的觉得懊恼。

——他果然是喝醉了。我突然觉得讽刺至极，骤然升起的怒意堵在喉口难以发泄，只好干笑出声来。

“我也这样觉得。”我说。

卡卡西慢慢抬头看我，混沌的眼神里带了点困惑。他还想说些什么，却被我毫不留情的打断。

“是啊，如果当时死的人是卡卡西就好了。”我冷静的重复了一遍，他的表情黯淡了些；“……缺少您一个人又如何？也不过是四代遗孤罹受孤立排挤而无人在意，宇智波末裔早早叛村成为木叶重敌，五代目传人无人推荐因而泯然众人，我和大和前辈年岁不过二十便死在根部的随便哪个不知名的阴暗角落罢了。多么美好啊，没有卡卡西存在的世界，我也想看看！” 

我再控制不住自己的怒意，勉强牵扯使之上扬的嘴角落归原处。先前握在手中的酒杯不知何时已被捏的粉碎，鲜血淋漓的右掌却并无痛感传来。我略微冷淡的斜睨他一眼，卡卡西正拢着衣袍半跪在我身边。他手上淡绿色的查克拉光环泛着和他本人一样温和却疏离的触感。我没能抽回我的手。

他抓得更紧了些。“……抱歉，正彦。我不会再说这样的话了。”

其三·身为火影

六代目与木叶隐村的结婚典礼——不得不说，达兹那先生的这个比喻简直精妙绝伦，令人叹为观止——终于做完了所有准备，欠缺的只是婚礼当天准时到场的「新郎」。出于对卡卡西的准时性的微妙担忧，长老们派了我提前两个小时等在他家门前。

出人意料的是，他不仅没有像以前一样莫名失踪，甚至还称得上是贴心地在家中为我备了茶水。我为此大受感动。

“正彦。”

一番闲聊之后，我也该履行我的职责，将他带往火影楼了。可在动身前往会场之前，卡卡西突然叫住了我。我微微抬头望向他，他没被护额束住的银发在春日的阳光下随风拂动。四战时摧毁的建筑物还未修缮完毕，空气里也弥散着轻微的灰尘的味道。但周围的灰败没能对他那覆盖全身的洁白气息影响到一分一毫，相反的，这些外景更衬得他有如神使——只看他一眼，万般的蓬勃希望便在我胸腔里横冲直撞。

他微微弯起眼睛，“……你啊，可千万别死了。”

卡卡西他，简直是最适合做火影的人。他曾经在黑暗里挣扎了无数个年头，才会比谁都向往光明。他曾经被痛苦湮没几近绝望，才会更加珍惜来之不易的幸福——也正是因为他如此温柔，才会希望所有痛苦都能在他的身上终结，不再冤冤相报传递给下一个人。这样的人，全心全意地爱着所有人的人，怎么可能会做不好火影？

……明明在黑暗中沾染了那么久，他却依然如同纯色的日光般明亮。我突觉眼眶酸涩，狠狠地眨了眨眼，才垂首郑重的回答道，“——是，卡卡西大人。”

他便无奈又温和的笑起来。

我真想永远站在他的身前。为他献出生命也好，为他断手断脚再当不了忍者也好，所有苦痛在他的存在面前好像都黯然失色，再伤不了我分毫。他天生就该被人敬仰，他值得这世间所有的善意。木叶的温柔的六代目大人，怎么能不让人心甘情愿为他赴死？

他应该活得久一点、再久一点——他值得活在真正的太平盛世。但是如果、只是如果，阎魔一定要收下他的性命的话，我希望我能死在他前面，为他开路，为他扫清前方所有的污秽和恶鬼——就算是在前往地狱的道路上，我也不想再让他孤单一人了。

附录1·没有卡卡西的卡卡西班密谈

严格算来，卡卡西班并不符合编制。共有六名忍者归属于卡卡西班，其中有火影、有暗部司令官，有名不副实的两名下忍，有身居要职的两名上忍。而直到不久之前的七代目就任前夕，卡卡西班才真正解散——七代目大人卡在中忍考试的笔试阶段，宇智波则在上忍考试时主观能动地状况频出。而理论上讲，指导上忍有责任带领小队中的每一个成员达到中忍及以上的水平。

就任仪式即将到来，准七代目却丝毫不显慌乱，与他的辅佐官奈良形成鲜明对比。向宇智波问及此事时，他也只是嗤笑不语。我实在是觉得好奇，硬着头皮向现任暗部司令官打听消息。

（说起大和前辈，我们之间还有段有趣的往事。同是根部出身、由卡卡西前辈带往暗部的我们本该有许多共同话题，该说是惺惺相惜相见恨晚也不为过。而在大和前辈初见我时，我们两人都私下向卡卡西前辈抱怨过与对方相性不和。想来大约是因为我们的境遇实在太过雷同，导致的同类相斥吧。好在有卡卡西前辈从中调和，现在我们两人的关系已经缓和了许多，无伤大雅的玩笑也能脱口而出了。）

听明我的来意，大和前辈的脸上出现了混着难忍笑意的诡异表情。他说，你自己去问鸣人吧。

我说，我要是能从七代目那里问出些什么来，也不会来找您了。

大和前辈说，……倒也有点道理。鸣人也学会知羞了啊——啊，找小樱也可以啦。她会告诉你的。

于是我去找了小樱。小樱倒是爽快，她直言不讳对我大倒苦水，说，鸣人那家伙和佐助君不知道什么时候突然达成了共识，说是不想老师再带别的学生、不想卡卡西班解散，才费尽心机不愿意升上忍的。真是的，这种时候一副这么喜欢老师的样子，以前却那么不听话。要是他们以前省心一点，老师哪里会这么累，白头发都会少好多根……

我说，卡卡西前辈现在也没有白头发吧。

小樱给了我一拳。

以前卡卡西前辈老是会向我抱怨说他这个指导上忍当的失败透顶，老师喜欢学生学生喜欢老师他就只做到了前半段。而他的三个学生却对我哭诉说，卡卡西老师哪里像是喜欢我们的样子？我们都对他掏心掏肺，他根本就是最喜欢白痴鸣人/佐助那家伙/他们两个男生而对我一点关注都没有。

啊，真是的，下次我再听到这种话，我一定要对这四个人狠狠翻一个白眼。

附录2·あなたをずっと愛してる

与佩恩一战后，他在医院待了将近一个月。我与熟人们轮流换班守着他，看着契约中断还挣扎着从犬山赶来的八忍犬在他床边寸步不离，在对这场景哑然失笑的同时，又感到舌尖发苦。

他醒来的那天已经入了秋。秋日的早晨与傍晚略有些凉意，在反复的几次高烧之后，卡卡西终于清醒的睁开了眼睛。鸣人叫嚷着要去给他买拉面，走着走着却一个人闪进紧急通道哭了好久，又不幸被我目睹了全过程，导致他在大逆不道地嘲笑卡卡西「年老体弱」时毫无底气。小樱恶狠狠地削苹果，又自己恶狠狠地把它一口口啃掉。卡卡西干笑着，低着头温驯地接受女学生一边掉眼泪一边挥拳头的训斥。

夜深时，他难得强硬地把学生们赶回了家。小樱赌气似的不愿意看他，就算泪珠在眼眶里打转都还要做出愤慨的模样，鸣人倒是十分坦率，一步三回头将短短几米走上了好久。

送走所有探望者后，凯君早已在旁边的病床上鼾声如雷，卡卡西微阖双眼微微笑着对我招手。

他小声对我耳语说，他做了好长的一个梦，梦里有他的爸爸。他们在生与死的交界处点着火堆促膝长谈，就像这二十年来从未分隔过一样。

附录3·战后小记

四战后的第一年，我常常跟随六代目在村子里散步。我早已习惯了这样的每日例行工作，甚至慢慢接受了六代目「这不是逃班！」的说法。每一天木叶都会有些新的变化：倒塌的建筑又修了起来；许久未曾打整的花店已重新开张；人们的生活渐渐又走上了正轨。战争带来的痛苦一点一点凝结成疤痕，就算无意之中触碰到了，也不再像最开始那样疼痛。

——最重要的是，他们的脸上又开始出现笑容了。擦干眼泪，换下沾血的旧衣，人们已经可以用有波动起伏的声调在六代目出现时向他问好了。孩子们簇拥着他，充满新奇感的牵着他洁白影袍的一角，像小鸟一样叽叽喳喳地在他身旁飞来飞去。他在妇女中间也备受欢迎，他总是能在各个街区里都收到不少鲜花，到现在为止，他已经为火影办公室新添置了三个花瓶。

一切都在向好的地方发展。除了他自己。他越发苍白，越发瘦削，对认定为无害的事件越发提不起兴趣——打个不太恰当的比方，他离小说中即将飞升的仙人形象只差一柄拂尘。

他的女学生告诉我，他仍然在严重的失眠和头痛里挣扎。而我从来没有发现过。六代目伪装自己一切都好的本事实在是炉火纯青，不仅瞒过了别人，说不定也瞒过了他本人。

……可他看起来确实是毫无异常之处。他被火影袍包裹的脊背依旧笔挺，斗笠下的双眼依旧温和而坚毅，不仅一丝不苟地完成了该做的工作，就连他常常使用的各种敷衍的借口也让人挑不出错处。

直到那一天，我们又站在了慰灵碑前面。那个名字已经被他用雷切亲手划去，现在只留下一片平整光滑的凹面。可是人的习惯和心结，又怎么能像石头上的刻符一样，那般的容易消去呢？

我站在离他十步的位置。本来只是一如既往的沉默注视着石碑，这次他却罕见地主动向我的方向看来。他眼神里的震惊让我迅速往后一退，正好撞上一束诡异的藤蔓。不出几秒，我便被它缠得动弹不得。

他的面前缓缓显出一个模糊的查克拉影像来。我努力想要看清那团查克拉的模样，却只瞥见了一个青白色的人影。我担心他会做出些伤害六代目的举动，正想结印挣脱出那藤蔓的束缚，却被他一个手势制止。确认那团查克拉没有攻击意图后，我暂时放弃了挣扎。

“你还恨他吗？”

那团查克拉突然发出了声音。

“恨谁？”

“那个让你失去这一切的人。”

“……如果你是在影射宇智波带土的话，我奉劝你最好别这么做。他不是造成这一切的罪魁祸首，而你的愚蠢问题除了激怒我什么也做不到。”卡卡西皱起眉头，显然是听多了比这更严重的恶语。同样的小把戏用的多了，容忍度再高的人也会觉得恼怒。

“那你原谅他了吗？”

“我说过了，带土不是那个——”

他有些过于激动了；这不太像他，反倒像是被触着了逆鳞的龙，却也更有了点活人的样子。卡卡西抽空向我投来的担忧眼神里带着焦躁，我微微摇头，告诉他我暂时安全。

“……我说的是你。一直以来背负着不属于自己的责任的你，怨恨着自己根本就不曾犯下的错误的你，在痛苦中差点抛弃了自我的你，已经能够原谅自己了吗？……你已经，可以与过去的自己和解了吗？”

我好像知道那是谁了。或者说，那是谁留下的查克拉。知晓真相的那一刻，我便已经在心里原谅了他这番显然不会向我道歉的无礼举动——若是我已然消失的英雄重新出现在眼前，想必我也不会愿意有人来打扰我们叙旧，更不会愿意有人看到我难得失态的时刻。

……不久，象征性禁锢着脚踝的藤蔓渐渐消失，再抬头看向那边时，我正好听到卡卡西低低唤他名字的声音。

在消散的前一秒，「他」损毁的暗哑声音里染上了些笑意——

“你已经做的很好了，卡卡西。”

所以，是时候放过你自己了，不是吗？

附录4·关于浪漫

“浪漫这种东西，我完全不懂啊……”他苦恼的抓抓头发，“实战就更不可能了，我也就只在书中看过而已。毕竟我在同期里是那种一点都不合群、大家见了都躲着走的人，不被讨厌就谢天谢地了，怎么可能还会想那种事。”

“那时候大家都才十二三岁，谁知道会不会明天就死掉，哪里来的什么浪漫啊。”卡卡西敛着睫毛半真半假地笑起来，“……战争才不懂浪漫。”

“我们那时能想到的最棒的事情，也不过是在拿到中忍马甲之后，抱着一束玫瑰花，衔着一根棒棒糖，在忍校前的那一整排樱花树下，和最喜欢的女孩子告白而已。”

后记

……为自己的传记作序什么的，这种事情还真有些令人羞耻啊。但为了不辜负大家的期待和正彦君为此篇做出的努力，我一定会打起十二分的精神，写出能代表我的最高水平的序言的。所以，也请大家原谅我流水账式的粗糙文字吧。

反观我的人生，尽是些不太成功的事——年少时在三战后期上场充数，并未做出决胜战局的巨大贡献，做到这一点的，是我的恩师、木叶的四代目大人，波风水门；四战时未能阻止我的挚友走上歧路，也未能扭转局势，做到这一点的，是我号称新三忍的学生们。值得为之作传流传后世的，恐怕也只有“木叶隐村火影”这一头衔了。这样说来，我也可以开始着手进行准备即将上任的七代目火影的传记了吧？鸣人君，为师一定会事无巨细、极其详尽地告诉撰稿人他需要知道（以及我认为他需要知道）的所有事情的~

在收到正彦君发来的电子档后，我花了三天来认认真真的把它读完。传记是一种很神奇的文学作品，它使我仿佛重新经历了一遍我的人生，也让我看到了别人眼中的我（在这里我不得不说一句：正彦君，请别过度美化我！别国的居民们读过以后，若是某日见到我，发现事实与之并不相符，那不就成了营销欺骗了吗！）。家中的忍犬们先于我读完了它，气势汹汹的来向我兴师问罪：身为卡卡西最宠爱最可靠最忠诚的可爱的忍犬们为何出场如此之少？！我着实觉得好笑，勉为其难地带他们在后记中露个脸。

编辑部的工作人员们审过稿后，不约而同地时不时向我投来忧郁的眼光，有时还默默转过头去掩面低泣……我自觉先前的经历确实无法称为美好，但是居然到了连旁人也要为我落泪的地步了吗！这着实让我有些愧疚。作为补偿，请大家读一读下面记叙的一个小故事吧。

大约是在我刚进入水门班时，水门老师邀请我们小队的三人到他家一同用晚饭，大抵是为了让我们互相熟悉、培养感情吧。我那时还被笼罩在最爱的父亲过世的阴影之下，年轻气盛又极不懂事，万般推脱，差点白白辜负水门老师的一片好意。好在后来同队的琳极力劝说，我才勉强应了下来。

那时水门老师还暂未与玖辛奈成婚，两人处在一种微妙的氛围里。玖辛奈自告奋勇要为我们做她的拿手好菜——豚骨拉面，而水门老师则一改往日的爽朗，满脸通红非要把我抓进去防止他们两人单独待在一处。我几乎想要翻白眼，所幸还是忍住了。

玖辛奈是忍者中的佼佼者，但不得不承认，她在烹饪方面确实天赋欠佳。而水门老师关心则乱，高超的料理手艺能发挥出来的不过五分之一……因此，厨房本来该是两名成年人的秀场，到头来却变成了我一人的重担。

最后的晚饭是得以存活的三碗豚骨拉面，以及我紧急赶制的干煎河鱼。我的两名队友早已饿得饥肠辘辘，看到灰头土脸出现的水门老师和玖辛奈时，似乎绝望得想要当场痛哭出声。而我的挚友带土看到我端着鱼出来时，已经连嘲讽的力气都没有了。

饭后追加的几条干煎河鱼勉强填饱了在场所有人的肚子。那日晚上并不太冷，水门老师的宿舍灯光明亮，玖辛奈的红发也一如既往，充满活力地漂浮在空中。他们吃过鱼后的惊喜和笑容，让我感受到了忘却许久的家的感觉。

但我最终失去了他们所有人。这失去曾让我痛不欲生，我也曾沉浸其中，荒废了十余年光阴。死亡占据了我绝大部分的人生记忆，但我从未对死亡感到痛恨乃至憎恶，也没有过一心求死的状态。因为死是一件不必急于求成的事，死是一个必然会降临的节日。抱着这样一种向死而生的心态，没有了对死的恐惧，眼前的一切不再那么可怕，生便能够更自如快乐。

纵然人生苦短、世事难料，前路也一定有着光明的存在。每次我痛苦到觉得“就这样死去也没什么不好”时，想起那天那四人的笑脸，我都会想：好像还可以再坚持一下、好像这世界带给我的所有伤害，都没有为之流泪的必要了。我相信大家也一定可以找到像这样的、值得为它坚持活下去的美好记忆。与大家共勉。

fin

カカシ先生、お誕生日おめでとう♥

**Author's Note:**

> 希望kks老师永远幸福快乐


End file.
